


Comfortable

by justanotherrollingstony (adoctoraday)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 02:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19033144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoctoraday/pseuds/justanotherrollingstony
Summary: Love does not end when the fire fades, it grows stronger, deeper, comfortable.





	Comfortable

It’s been a stressful day for all of them, but Steve can see the strain it’s put on Tony in particular. His suit had failed against Mysterio and they’d very nearly lost Peter because of it.

Tony disappears after the team briefing and Steve doesn’t see him again for two days. He knows Tony needs some space but eventually JARVIS tells him that Tony is asleep at his workstation and he goes down to pull him out.

Tony looks up at him sleepily as he lifts him to his feet, confusion in his gaze before recognition sets in. “No…gotta fix it,” he slurs sleepily, trying to push Steve away with weak hands.

“C’mon Shellhead,” he replies, pulling Tony against him so he can press a kiss to Tony’s temple, “come to bed.”

All the fight goes out of him and he nods, plastering himself against Steve with a hum and Steve smiles softly, keeping a firm grip on him as he guides them up to their suite. He gets Tony changed and into bed and the joins him for a few hours while he sleeps before getting up and starting his daily routine.

He runs 30 miles, spends an hour on sparring with Nat and Peter and then showers and makes breakfast for he and Tony. He opens the bedroom door slowly and pauses, watching as Tony drools into the pillow, hair a mess and lines pressed into his skin from the sheets.

Smirking fondly, he shakes his head and walks over silently, laying the tray of food on the empty side of the bed to lean over and kiss Tony awake, smiling when he rouses slowly and starts participating. He tastes like stale coffee and morning breath but Steve doesn’t care.

He buries his face in Tony’s neck and inhales the sleepy, warm scent of his skin.

He knows this man inside and out; how he prefers jeans to suits, Audi to Ferrari, loves meatball sandwiches but  _always_  spills on his shirt no matter how hard he tries, how he thinks of Peter as a son and does everything he can to protect him, how he thinks he’s not worthy of Steve’s love.

Tony is his best friend, his teammate, his love. His  _everything_. He wants a lifetime of sleepy kisses and morning breath and wiping off spots of shaving cream missed by the towel and laughing together and making love.

He wants it all.

Tony sits up slowly, smiling softly, eyes crinkling around the edges and Steve can’t help lifting a hand to trace his wrinkles, knowing Tony thinks it’s silly, but he can’t help it; he loves Tony, every smile, wrinkle and laugh. He leans in and kisses the wrinkles by his eyes and as Tony laughs he goes for the dimples on his cheeks too and then captures Tony’s lips with his and sighs as Tony winds his fingers through his hair, holding him close.

“Good morning to you too,” Tony murmurs, grinning as Steve shuffles closer and sets the tray in his lap. They share bites and kisses and eventually Tony explains the upgrades he was trying to make to the suit and why they weren’t working and when he has a eureka moment and stumbles out of bed Steve just laughs softly and watches him dress hastily.

Tony pauses at the door and strides back, kisses him firmly and grins softly, “Thank you hon,” he murmurs and Steve doesn’t ask what for, just nods and squeezes his hip before he lets him go.

Steve and Natasha run down a lead on Bucky for a week and when he gets back he’s bruised, heart sore and weary. Tony takes one look at him and propels him to their room and strips him, tutting over the still healing scrapes and bruised littering his body.

They end up in the shower and Tony holds onto him as he cries, mournful and frustrated and scared. Tony’s hands rub gently over his back and when he pulls back to apologize Tony shakes his head and pulls his head down to his, pressing their foreheads together so they stand together in the steam, just breathing.

It shatters him how at ease he is with Tony, how no one makes him sensitive like Tony does, how Tony knows every broken part of him and still loves him.

He’d thought for a long time they’d never even be friends, and then he’d made a joke and made Tony laugh and he’d decided to try and make Tony laugh everyday and somewhere along the way they’d fallen in love—slowly and then suddenly it seemed all at once it had always been like this between them.

He watches Tony brush his teeth and neaten his beard and tucks the tag in on the back of his shirt with a soft smile and bends down so Tony can arrange his hair how he likes and it’s, it’s them; all the domestic moments he’d dreamed of as a young man, he has it, here with Tony.

After they dress Tony drives them out to Coney Island and they sit on the bench with ice cream cones, holding hands and watching people. Tony leans into him, baseball cap pulled low over his sunglasses, and whispers in his ear little stories about the people that pass by.

It lightens his heart and he can’t repress the smile that spreads across his face as the sun sets slowly.

They walk down the boardwalk hand in hand and Steve pulls them to a stop by a woman singing as a man plays a keyboard, her voice raspy and low, crooning about love while the waves crash in the background.

He tugs Tony into his arms and dances with him, smiling softly when the other man rolls his eyes but goes along willingly. Tony rests his cheek against Steve’s shoulder, humming along with the song the woman sings and Steve has to fight the thickness in his throat and the emotion making his eyes well up.

He sees people taking pictures of them but doesn’t stop, because he’s comfortable here with Tony, happy. He squeezes Tony’s hip and smiles down at him when he looks up, “I love you,” he murmurs and tilts his chin to kiss him.

Tony rises on his toes and meets him halfway.

They’ve had their honeymoon period of passionate and desperate sex, of fighting just to have make up sex, of holding back because they’re both so broken and now, now they have nothing left to hide because they know each other like the way they know how to breathe.

He doesn’t think the flame between them has burned out, he thinks that instead it’s like a lighthouse, guiding them through rocky shores and tempestuous waters so they always make it home safe to each other.

He closes his eyes and holds Tony close, hand spread across his spine so he can feel him breathe as they dance.

The sun sets behind them and the music ends but they don’t let go, still dancing because this, them, it’s comfortable.

It’s love, it’s inevitable and Steve can’t wait to have the rest of their lives to enjoy every second of loving Tony and being loved by him.

He couldn’t ask for more than this.


End file.
